Remember the Storm
by Iron Wolf of Winterfell
Summary: "The storm indeed brings many things with it; Rain, furious winds, clouds, thunders, lightnings, unwanted Austrians." Auswiss/Swissaus


**Remember the Storm**

* * *

Ominous, menacing clouds were agglomerating over the whitened peaks of the mountains, bringing with them a terrible storm.  
The rain had already started to fall steadily over the small town but soon the real torment would arrive.

His decorous figure though was not concerned about the weather, as he was comfortably sitting on his living room studying statistics that direly needed to be addressed the next time he would meet with his superiors.  
Vash Zwingli, who was so enraptured on his calculations, was only brought back to reality by the vicious blast that resounded suddenly throughout his entire house, courtesy of an unexpected thunder.  
Seconds later, the sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen.

\- Erika? – he asked, waiting for his sister's answer but the only sound that replied to his call was the furious wind that seemed to run wild through the corridors – Erika are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?

Nothing, nothing, only the Nature's fury loudly chanting through the Alps and no Liechtenstein's voice to be heard.

Switzerland frowned worriedly, what could have possibly happened for his sister not to answer.  
It became clear, upon a more attentive hearing, that the kitchen's back door was wide open which only added more to his concerns. What reason could anyone have to go outside with such a dreadful storm raging?

Vash rose from his seat swiftly, putting on his coat over his shoulders and dropping his work at hand.  
Such reckless behavior was not like Erika, something was up.

He called her again on the corridor only to be greeted by the absence of her voice, which only caused him to pick up his pace towards the kitchen.  
As Switzerland expected, the door was fully open leaving the heavy rain to flood his immaculate floor, as well as some shattered glass being blown away through the whole division.

\- Eri- - as he was about to step outside searching for Liechtenstein, a sound coming from behind him made him stop on his tracks.

The storm indeed brings many things with it; Rain, furious winds, clouds, thunders, lightnings, unwanted Austrians.

Vash could be under rain for hours he would not be phased, dragged by winds he would fight them, the clouds could cover the sun for weeks he would endure it, thunders and lightnings could team up against him he would defy them, but unwanted Austrians by the name of Roderich Edelstein were on a whole different level for Switzerland.

Austrian aristocrats who played Confutatis Maledictis as imperiously as a storm were sure to leave a damage on Vash.  
Such song which was the soundtrack of Switzerland's chaotic state of mixed feelings every time he would set his gaze upon lilac eyes.

And as if he was collecting pieces of precious crystal, for no one would perform such task with such grace, Roderich was picking up the shatters from the ground, his usually immaculate hair dripping abundantly.

\- What are _you_ doing here? – Switzerland growled immediately without bothering to conceal his annoyance – Who told you could come to my propriety without previous notice?

Austria did not seemed minimally concerned with Switzerland's harshness, as he had grown accustomed to it.  
Harsh words to hide the shyness, how well Austria knew him. Vash was never the one to show weakness.

\- As cordial as ever Switzerland. – Roderich stated with a sigh, continuing to pick up the broken pieces of glass – I'm surprised you did not barged in wielding a gun, ready to shoot. Are you perhaps losing qualities?

Ah but the aristocrat bit mercilessly, ready to retort to any words that Switzerland would throw at him. And yet it seemed that he took no pleasure from it.

Vash grunted, determined to not fall for his words so softly enounced but at the same time lacerating his heart as if it were the ministrations of a torturer.  
And how would Roderich poison his heart every time he cursed his mind!

Lock away those sweet childhood memories, burn away the edelweisse painted in white of an ominous calm and bury forever the soft touches that he shared with Austria on their youth.  
The hand holdings, the plays by the streams and fields, the rush into battle as he learnt that Roderich once again needed him to save him.

Those hands were not meant to touch a sword, the only war that Austria fought with eagerness was the one against a grand-piano, when his hands were still so small to play certain notes.  
But time had made them grow apart as they become nothing to one another.

Liebestot, their childhood love lied dead. If it ever existed.

Quick steps were heard behind Switzerland, Erika entered suddenly with a pile of clothes on her hands. Vash admonished himself for not remembering the laundry drying outside, clearly that explained the reason why Liechtenstein did not answered him as she was outside carrying all the clothing inside.

Still, that did not justified the presence of that Austrian intruder and his broken glass. Roderich had just arrived and had already managed to cause a tumult on his kitchen, the insufferable bastard.

\- You could have called me to help you with the clothes Erika. – Vash stated, grabbing the pile that his sister carried on her arms and placed it on a chair among the rest.

Liechtenstein smiled softly, knowing that probably Switzerland would not be pleased to hear what she would tell him next.

\- It's alright big brother, Herr Austria was passing by and I called him over. He helped with it.

Vash scoffed, turning his attentions to Roderich.

\- A walk in the rain? That's not like you, where are your thousand servants to protect their lordship from the harshness of the weather?

Roderich, who had just finished gathering all the shards of glass, gave them all to Liechtenstein who promptly threw them away.  
Upon no answer from Austria's side, Vash asked once more.

\- Did you heard what I said?

\- I'm sorry. – Austria turned around to face Switzerland on the eye, the snark quite visible on his expression – That attempt of an insult was so terrible I decided to ignore it to save you the embarrassment. You're welcome.

An unwanted blush rushed furiously to Switzerland's cheeks and his mouth opened ready to start an argument but was stopped by Liechtenstein's elbow, delicately touching his stomach as a way to tell him to behave nicely.

\- Herr Austria, would you like to go to the living room so you can dry yourself by the fire? – Erika asked, looking at Vash discreetly to see if he would get the hint that he should go lit the fireplace on that instant.

Switzerland sighed knowing that he could not deny anything to his sister and as much as he refused to admit, he would not have the heart to kick Austria of his house, especially not under that weather.

\- Thank you Erika, that would be nice. – Roderich answered, smiling delicately to Liechtenstein, then looking to Switzerland in a more serious tone – If it is not a bother to you.

Vash only made a gesture to follow him to the living room, not noticing the satisfied expression on Liechtenstein's face upon seeing Austria following him and Roderich slightly surprised countenance for Switzerland agreed for him to stay so easily.

As soon as the fire had a considerable size, Vash turned his attentions to Roderich, who patiently waited for him.

\- Give me your coat, you must be freezing. – he asked without looking directly to Austria, lest he thought that he was concerned with his well-being.

He heard Roderich's low chuckle and committed the error of looking when he was removing he's coat, revealing a considerable soaked white chemise which contributed nothing to Vash's eminent agitation.  
What sort of coat was he wearing that could not prevent the thin, almost transparent fabric to glue itself to his soft and delicate chest skin, only enhancing his elegant figure…

Fury came after that line of thought, fury against himself and the blatant appreciation of Austria's figure.

Switzerland hurriedly accepted the coat that Roderich gave him placing it near the fire and dragged a chair so Austria could sit.

\- Thank you.

\- Do you want some tea? – Vash asked suddenly, catching Austria by surprise for the second time since he had arrived.

\- If you're offering, I won't refuse it.

\- Camellia, isn't it? Your favourite.

There he was, the sweet boy that Roderich once knew. The boy who tried so hard to hide his gentleness behind a shell of seriousness and solemn posture at all times. There he stood, doing his best to cover his embarrassment, those golden bangs covering his shy eyes that so stubbornly refused to meet his.

\- You still remember it. – Austria ended up saying hardly suppressing his delight, which only caused for Switzerland to cough awkwardly and dash back to the kitchen but half way he returned even more frantic than when he had left.  
Without a word he took his own coat and placed it over Roderich's shoulders muttering unintelligible words but on the moment he felt Austria's hand slightly touch his, he immediately stiffened as if a lightning had struck him and returned to his task at hand faster than ever.

As soon as he got to the kitchen he leant his back on the wall, breathing deeply and slowly trying to calm himself down. There was still something about Austria's presence that completely deranged him and he couldn't (or didn't wanted to) understand why.  
His eyes descended to his hand, still feeling Austria's fingers ghosting over his skin. The fleeting feeling was almost vanishing and he caught himself wishing for it to never disappear.

\- I hope you're not angry at me for inviting Herr Austria in, big brother. – Liechtenstein's voice was heard suddenly making Vash to jump in surprise, hoping that she did not noticed his pitiful state.

\- Leave him be, he's completely insane for walking around in such weather. – he replied, trying to change the subject while attempting to unveil if Erika suspected anything at the same time, peaking over her head – What are you doing there?

\- Tea. I thought that you two might want some.

Switzerland patted delicately his little sister's hair, such a gentle soul she was.  
Liechtenstein reached out to a specific type of tea that she knew that her brother appreciated but was stopped by his hand.

\- No, not that one. – he said, opening a cupboard and taking out a packet – Use this one instead.

Without saying a word, she complied to his wishes but after a while she threw him a meaningful look accompanied with a small smirk of someone who knew exactly what was going on.

\- Yes? – Vash asked, his face growing warmer by the second. She knew, that grin on her face was self-explanatory, she knew that he still cared for Austria.  
" _Don't look at me like that, it means nothing_." - he almost wanted to add.

\- Nothing. – but the smile was still there, Liechtenstein could not help it.

After a while, as Switzerland was pouring some tea into a small cup, Erika was prepared to leave the kitchen but was interrupted by Vash.

\- Hang on, how many sugar cubes do you want on your tea? This one is particularly sweet for my taste, I recommend just one.

\- Oh I'm not having any tea big brother, I'm going to my room.

Switzerland placed the teapot a bit louder than he was expecting but he did not saw that one coming. Surely Liechtenstein was not planning of leaving him alone with Austria on the same room was she?

He had already premeditated each step carefully. Erika would keep Roderich entertained while he would return to work, the storm would cease soon and Austria could finally go away, it was the perfect plan!  
He had more important things to do than… _Looking_ at Austria. Which unfortunately Vash knew it would happen often since apparently he had no self-control and the uneasiness would start bubbling inside his chest once again.

\- To your room? What for, what's wrong in being in living room?

\- I'm going to return to my embroidery.

\- The living room is an excellent place for that!

\- Nonsense big brother, the lighting there is horrible with this weather, I would certainly ruin my hard work! – Liechtenstein answered assertively, already predicting that Vash would protest against her absence but she was determined – If you need me just call but I'm sure you won't.

And there went Fräulein Erika, with her petite figure up the stairs, without a shade of regret or remorse for leaving her brother chocking on his own words, more embarrassed than ever.

It took over a minute for Vash to regain some composure, Liechtenstein's stubbornness for certain things was truly admirable but on that case it was terribly inconvenient.  
Finally he gained courage to return to the living room before the tea got cold but when he crossed the door, Roderich was not on the place he had left him but instead he was too entertained looking at his paperwork.

\- Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? – Switzerland snarled in irritation – Leave my personal businesses alone.

\- You're missing a comma on this last calculation.

\- I know I'm missing a comma, I was going to add it when _someone_ decided to invade my kitchen and break a glass!

\- I do apologize for that, I did not paid attention and I ended up knocking it over when I came in.

Switzerland sighed while placing the tea tray on the coffee table and poured a cup of tea for himself, making sure that he had sat as far away as possible from Austria.

\- Drink your tea instead of snooping around on my things, I don't want to go heat it for you again. – Vash replied, sipping carefully on his tea wondering for exactly how long that damned storm would go on.

Austria grabbed carefully his cup and sniffed the drink softly, a charmed smile appeared on his face as if the scent had brought him back some old memories.

\- Did you put sugar on it? – Roderich asked, finding Vash extremely focused on his own tea as if it was the most fascinating thing on the universe, doing his best to not look in Austria's direction.

\- One cube obviously, you always exaggerate on the amount sugar you eat. – he grumbled and yet a new shade of pink embellished his cheeks, his fingers fidgeting nervously around his cup. He dared to glance towards Roderich, only to find him glaring at his tea like a displeased child who didn't had a saying on the matter. Oh he would never change – Just drink your tea.

Resignedly, Austria brought the cup to his lips expecting for the tea to be too bitter for his taste but got surprised by the sweet taste that reached his mouth as if Switzerland had put three sugar cubes just like the way he liked.  
Without saying a word he sat next to Vash, bearing a small happy smile.

Switzerland on the other hand wondered if Austria did not noticed that there were other seats available for him to sit, there was no need for him to be so close.  
He shifted awkwardly but did not changed his place, it was ridiculous for him to be so edgy around Austria anyway, for someone who liked to keep his neutrality he seemed to switch between nervousness, to a state of blissful torpor, to grouchiness quite often and all because of that pompous aristocrat.  
No, that would stop on that instance, if Roderich wanted to seat so near him to the point he could feel his soft, sweet perfume blended on his skin then so be it, it was completely irrelevant for Switzerland.

\- Are you going to tell me now why are you running away from me Vash? – Austria asked, between sips.

\- I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name.

\- You didn't used to mind before.

\- That was a long time ago. Things have changed.

\- Yes… Yes I know that. – Roderich's voice lowered, letting the silence sink in for a while. The only sounds left were the heavy rain hitting on the windows and some thunders, threatening a bigger one coming soon enough and more discreetly, the sound of wood crepitating by the fire.

As the thunders were gaining intensity once again, so was Vash's desire of knowing what brought Austria there.  
If he had been dodging his question for a while then so could he. After all his question was much more urgent by the mere fact that it had some actual pertinence, unlike Roderich who got the preposterous idea that he was running away from him.  
Switzerland ran away from no one, much less from Austria and his almost too beautiful to gaze upon manners of drinking tea.

\- Instead of posing ridiculous questions, answer my question once and for all. What are you doing here? Not on my house, on this town.

Finally Roderich felt that he had no possible escape. Ah he would really had to tell Vash the reason, even though he had no idea how he would react. It was a silly motive of course, he was not expecting for Switzerland to understand since he had been carrying serious grudges against him, not that Roderich did not comprehended why.

And how did Austria wished to talk with Vash for a long time but both were prideful, stubborn creatures.  
Long had he been trying to reapproach to Switzerland despite the latter gave his best to avoid him.  
Yet, Roderich could see it, Vash had never been a good liar. The embarrassed furtive looks, the flushed cheeks, the spurts of endearment that sometimes would escape his precious mouth.

Ah no, Vash don't run away.

Austria placed his teacup back on the tray and walked away to near the window, leaving Switzerland glancing suspiciously at him.

\- The truth is Switzerland, I come to this this place often. Not your house obviously, I don't barge into other people's homes without invitation despite what you might think. – he claimed.

\- Often? How often are we talking about?

\- Once a month perhaps. Twice when I have more spare time. All of this of course, when I'm sure that you're staying in Bern or Geneva.

Vash was in shock. Not much for the fact that Austria had been sneaking around on his territory but the fact that none of the locals had the decency of warning him, not even the baker!  
Needless to say that Roderich had for sure bought pastries there, he could not spend a day without eating something sweet or else it would be a national tragedy.  
How could the baker betray him and not inform his own country that Austria was a regular?  
Sure, he had to hear from him all the gossiping concerning his neighbor and what he had been up to lately but when it came to actual important information he was kept in ignorance!

Betrayed by his own people, Switzerland felt offended.

\- And may I know the reason for all these visits? – Vash asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

\- Perhaps. If you answer me why you've been running away from me first.

\- Again with that idea?! My God, you're as stubborn as ever! – Switzerland got up suddenly and dashed towards him, sitting on the windowsill right next to Roderich. At last he was bit taller than him – There! As you can see I have no reason to avoid you!

\- You're still resentful with me. I understand.

\- What's on the past is on the past, just drop it.

\- I can't do that. - the sadness was well noticeable on his voice.

\- I don't see why not. – his voice failed for a fraction of second, his heart was sensitive, too delicate for his taste. Switzerland heard it and certainly that Austria and his blessed pitch perfect hearing had noticed it too.

However, if Roderich noticed anything, he did not showed it. Instead he kept looking outside observing the rain still falling over the mountains with a saddened look as if he was miles away.

\- Why are you giving so much importance to this anyway? – the more he spoke, the more Switzerland would feel his heart about to burst – We used to be friends, and now… Now we're…

Would he dare say it? The word that frightened him so. Empty and definitive. Did he truly meant that him and Austria…

\- Don't you dare saying that we're nothing. – now that was an expression that Vash was certainly not expecting to see on Austria, neither the militant tone on his voice – I don't believe in that. I… I came here because it reminds me of the time when we were together. We used to play here remember? I keep returning because it reminds me of you… Do you know that you were my first love?

Oh he would die, Switzerland would die for sure, after hearing those words who afflicted him so.  
Another gigantic thunder exploded right over the house making Roderich flinch instinctively and Vash to hold his hand in an impulse.

Worse, much worse that Switzerland was expecting. The storm did not only brought Austria, it also brought his past and the worst awareness of all: the ingenuous hypothesis of love.

Indeed, Vash recognized that he could never say to Austria that he meant nothing to him, not when he still felt so strongly about him throughout the centuries.  
He truly did loved Roderich even now, didn't he?

He had always known, he just did not wanted to accept the facts for the sake of his pride.  
And now he was holding a hand that he had grabbed so many times back in the past. Now it was slightly bigger than his with long, elegant fingers which were intertwined with their own. Still warm as ever.  
Switzerland could not let go, not on that moment not ever.

Vash Zwingli, you poor creature still helplessly in love.

\- Do you remember that day when we were little and there was a storm just like this one? – Switzerland found himself asking.

Roderich smiled, lightly running his thumb through Vash's fingers.

\- We were caught by surprise, yes. – he chuckled – I couldn't stop crying.

Vash, who was a kind and sweet child, upon seeing his friend so frightened could not think of a better way to comfort him but to give him a small peck on the cheek which proved to be effective. Austria snuggled on his tiny, chubby arms and hid his face on Vash's shoulder until the storm passed.

Roderich recalled fondly that moment, until he felt warm lips lightly running through his cheek causing him to shiver in delight and expectation, until finally the soft kiss came, as shy as trembling as the first one when they were children.  
And yet it felt so differently, so differently.  
How passion changed everything else to a whole level. From pure innocent love, to a burning one. Ah Switzerland had to know how he felt about him.

\- I… I loved you too. – the low whisper on Austria's ear made him lose all his composure. Now he had the least aristocratic expression on his face. Too passionate and heated. Nothing else mattered on the moment but to know the meaning of the feelings that Switzerland harbored for him.

Vash with his golden hair falling over his face as a way to hide his shyness, he had such beautiful eyes of jade, Austria wanted him to look at him.

\- Do you remember that other storm? – he asked, gently turning Switzerland's face with his fingers, finally managing for Vash to look at him even if timidly.

\- What other storm?

\- The one on which I kissed you for real.

It was a whisper, a mere whisper that could had been perfectly muffled by the weather outside but Switzerland heard it perfectly, being drawn closer and closer to Austria, finding impossible to focus on anything else but on his own terrible, urgent, agonizing wish of savoring those warm and moist lips already so near his.

\- Remind me of that one again…. – Vash still found enough coherence to mutter those words, his eyes closing dangerously.

\- May I?

\- Most definitely…

At first gentle, almost fluttering the way their lips touched, in a blissful expectation, Switzerland heard Austria sigh in pleasure which only made him fall even further on Roderich's arms.  
The Austrian felt bold after that, gently he ran his tongue over Vash's bottom lip making him moan shamelessly, surprising the Swiss with the sound he had just made.

\- Well, don't you make interesting sounds… - Austria murmured against Switzerland's lips kissing him again, this time more passionately, not giving him any chance to reply only to cling even more against his body.

Revenge would ensue quickly, as Vash found a certain rhythm with his tongue and soft nibbling that would send tremors all over Roderich's nerves in sensuous agony.

\- Are you going to faint on my arms Herr Austria? – Switzerland asked lowly with a sly smile of his lips, satisfied for rendering Roderich helpless to his ministrations.

\- If I recall correctly I was not the one making lewd sounds…

\- I don't remember doing such a thing.

\- Shall I remind you then?

\- Just one little thing before I prove you wrong… - Switzerland looked more serious now – I still can't believe that my own baker did betrayed me!

\- Oh how romantic, our first kiss and you're thinking about the baker…. – Austria rolled his eyes while shaking his head, knowing that Switzerland would not rest until he got his exasperation off his chest.

Vash kissed him softly once again, smiling slightly.

\- I'm just wondering what have you done for that to happen.

\- Me? Why must I have done anything? It's not my fault that you never tip him when you go to his store and I do, therefore I have won his approval. I asked him to not tell you and apparently, he has kept his word.

\- … I have so many complaints to do right now, but fortunately I have better things to do right now. – Switzerland looked outside, seeing some faint sunrays piercing the clouds, giving to the landscape a wonderful sepia hue – The storm is over.

But the only thing he felt in return was the skin near his collarbone to be mercilessly teased by a deep kiss and the words "But I'm not done with you."


End file.
